The Day Andromeda Left
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: This is the story of what happened the day Andromeda Black was banished from her family and the only person who really cared, Narcissa. Narcissa POV, One Shot! Read & Review!


**A/N: Hello amazing readers! This is my very first Harry Potter story so I hope you like it. The way I set this up is, I always thought that Narcissa had more emotion inside of her than she was willing to show and this kind of gives you a taste of that and of what happened the day Andromeda was banished from the Black Family. I do not own any of this at all! I wish I did but I don't! WARNING: There is some abuse in this but not very much. I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review! **

Narcissa was in her room reading a book she had found in her family's personal library, one about the research of healing charms, when she heard screaming from downstairs. She threw the book down on her bed covers without even bothering to save her place and left her room. She gripped the dark green fabric of her dress and ran down the dark marble stairs case to the main floor of Black Manor.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was shocked at what she saw, her father was holding her sister Andromeda by her hair while she was on her knees with her head thrown back, her mother and eldest sister Bellatrix, standing with emotionless masks for faces as they watched. Narcissa, for a moment, was frozen and couldn't really move; she didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked finally regaining her ability to breathe and speak as she took a few steps into the room. She was used to the constant abuse in her house, both emotional and physical, but this seemed to be more of a scene than a routine beating.

"This filthy bitch sister of yours has let herself succumb to the temptations of a mudblood!" her father growled, practically spitting in Andromeda's face. Narcissa gasped at the news and watched as her father slammed the back of his hand against her sister's face so fast she couldn't even blink. She felt the silk fabric of her dress fall from her fingers the way sand would slip between your toes on the beach, without care or concern.

"You are no child of mine!" he hissed and gripped her by her jaw. Narcissa felt like a child frozen in fear watching her father abuse her sister, she had seen him hurt both of her sisters many times but she didn't know how this time would end. Would it end in him killing the mudblood she fell for? Would it end in her death? Narcissa didn't know.

Before she could think of other ways this may end she watched as her father pulled his long wooden wand from his sleeve and raised it to the door, shouting a spell that caused the large double doors to rip open; she was surprised they didn't fly off the hinges. She looked over at her mother and Bellatrix as if they were supposed to have the answers to what was happening here, they didn't even meet her eyes.

When her father gripped her sister's hair tighter she knew what he was about to do, she saw him almost lose his footing because the floor was now wet from the heavy rain that was pouring in from the open doors. Fear grew inside her heart as she knew what he was doing. The part of her that was told her to always follow her parent's rules and be a good pureblood was telling her to stay out of it and to act just like Bellatrix, cold and distant. But she hated to act on that part of her, it was a small and scared part that never stood up for itself; she hated that part with all her might.

"No…" she began in a soft whisper of realization, "Father no!" she called and ran to them, she could see Bellatrix begin to move out of the corner of her eye. She took a giant risk and began punching her father in the back as hard as she could. "Let her go!" she screamed. Before she could say anything more her father whipped around and sliced his wand through the air in a cutting motion and slashed it across Narcissa's face.

Narcissa hit the ground from the blunt force and held her face once she had recovered from the shock of the fall. She could taste the blood in her mouth and felt the sticky liquid seeping between her fingers. When she looked up at her father's face, the expression struck true fear in her eyes; something only he could do.

"I don't know who the hell you suddenly think you are but I can promise you a good lashing shall put some sense back into your head" he growled, flames seeming to almost rise in his eyes. She stood from the ground finally ready to try and find her strength again but felt arms wrap around her.

"Let me go!" she screamed, feeling that it was Bellatrix who was holding her back. She tried to struggle but Bellatrix was holding her so tight that even when she kicked her legs in the air her sister could have just held her there as she kicked and screamed violently; you would have thought Bellatrix had the uncanny strength of a grown man.

She watched in horror as her father dragged Andromeda to the door by her long hair, her curls entangled around his boney fingers. Narcissa began scratching at her sister's arms hoping it would make her let go of her, she didn't even seem to notice. Narcissa could taste the blood still running down from her busted cheek bone to her mouth and felt the droplets roll down her neck, causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Andy! Andy, no!" she screamed struggling hard against her sister's hold. She couldn't help but be forced to watch as her father threw Andromeda out onto the concrete porch in the pouring rain, her face slamming against it as her body almost skidded across the wet ground. She saw blood beginning to spill from Andromeda's mouth and she screamed.

"No! Andy! No please, father please! Please!" she begged screaming, her plea seeming to be unheard. She looked at her mother for help but the woman wouldn't even look at her. Her eyes met with Andromeda as she lay on the wet ground bleeding. Her sister's dark eyes were filled with tears, much as her were.

"Please…" she begged in a whisper, not sure who she was begging. She watched the murderous look in her father's eyes as he waved his wand and the doors slowly began to close. "NO!" she screamed digging her nails deep into Bellatrix's arms. She felt her sister finally let her go and she dropped down onto the ground on her hands and knees.

Her father cast a protection spell on the door, Narcissa watched as it slowly spread through the many walls of the manor; it was only meant to keep out Andromeda. He turned to his youngest daughter with hate and disgust in his eyes. She dare not move in fear of another beating from him; something he was often known for. He walked away without hurting her and went into his study, probably to down a bottle of fire whiskey as far as Narcissa knew.

She looked up at her mother as if to accuse her but Druella didn't even meet her gaze. She shook her head as if disappointed but her face gave no emotions. She watched as her mother glided gracefully into the shadows of the hallway, blending in with the darkness that Narcissa thought consumed her heart.

She looked up at the only sister she had left and saw that Narcissa was looking down at her through her main of dark curls. She couldn't quite place the emotion in Bellatrix's eyes, and she didn't really have time to before she turned away from Narcissa and walked up the stairs. Narcissa didn't watch her long enough to see her make it to the top.

She crawled over to the large, and now locked, doors that her sister had just been thrown out of. She pressed her forehead and her palms to the door and listened carefully, she wished to hear any sign that Andromeda was still there; but all she could hear were the rain drops beating down against the house.

"Forgive me" she whispered pleadingly through the door. She then let herself begin to sob as she leaned on the door; feeling like a part of her had been ripped out and could never be put back. Little did Narcissa know, Bellatrix was standing at the top of the stairs and watching her, the smallest tear rolling down her pale cheek before she turned and silently walked down to her bedroom.

Narcissa never did know if Andromeda ever heard her soft pleas for forgiveness, all she knew was that she could never forget that day she stopped showing emotion in public, the day she became her mother's perfect pureblood vision. The day her family was torn apart was the day Narcissa Black closed her heart.


End file.
